Tsyunami
by kaiwai
Summary: A series of earthquakes and a tsunami devastate South Korea, and with nothing but the clothes on their backs, people flee until help from BC arrives; all but one girl in search of her missing brother...DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have so much junk food it's unreal. I was planning for a day of having the munchies...but...then they turned into school snacks, and now I want Arby's really badly, but I also have to finish cleaning out my car...**

 **Plus I'm selling quite a bit of cosplay and other stuff on Letgo and nobody's buying so I'm like hrmph. I have no job...how is I supposed to get money?**

 **Anyway. So here's a little something I've been messing around with.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Warning: violence, seasickness, needles**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul. That belongs to Ishida Sui.**

* * *

Kaneki widened his eyes in horror, trembling lightly. "N-needle!" he exclaimed, and Touka rolled her eyes. "Suck it up you big baby," she said, "they just need a little blood. That needle's nothing to the one they're gonna stick in your back if you don't let them test you."

Lieutenant glared at her, and he set a soothing hand on Kaneki's back. "Just close your eyes really tightly. Then you'll never see it coming so you'll never feel the needle," he said with a smile, and Kaneki didn't hesitate to do just as the younger instructed.

All the students in BC had been required to have blood drawn in order to test the blood and make sure nobody had anything that they could possibly transfer. Emergency elite status students had been ordered immediately down to South Korea to contain the damage and help rescue situations. It hadn't been easy convincing the U.S. to allow BC students over to South Korea after the huge earthquake and tsunami, but because BC base was centered near the biggest fault in all history, students were trained in case of earthquake and tsunami disaster.

Now that the elites had done most of the clearing and rescuing in the most populated areas, the students with higher-level clearing were being sent in to investigate the rest of South Korea, including the more dangerous areas that had high tsunami warning.

Kaneki was one of those students.

"O-ow, D'mitri, it s-still hurts," Kaneki whined, and Lieutenant pouted his lips. "Aww," he mocked, "does the baby want motrin?" Kaneki blushed furiously. "F-fine. Big jerk." Kaneki walked ahead and Lieutenant sighed. "Kaneki, wait up!"

* * *

"Wait up, Xixi!"

"'Hey! You kids get back here! You're not allowed over there!"

"Paper! Paper! Special edition! Get the reading goods on the earthquake and tsunami here!"

It was the first day back to school since the earthquake and tsunami took a chunk of South Korea into the sea, and Minzy's heart was pounding in her chest. She'd hoped that listening to the sounds of the lively, bustling neighborhood would help calm her nerves and remind her she was okay, but she couldn't let go of the feelings haunting her. All those people died...gone, just like that...

"Minzy!"

Minzy heard her brother calling her from the bottom of the stairs, and he yelled something to her in Korean about her being late before he gave up and walked away. Minzy finally walked out the front door in her school uniform, looking cautiously over her shoulder. When she found the coast was clear, she started walking towards the school. Nobody was in actually the house to follow her, because her brother was in tsunami, and he hadn't made it back to her like he promised.

* * *

Amber playfully shoulder-shoved Minzy, making a little dance out of it. "What's with you?" Amber asked, and Minzy shrugged. "Tired I guess," she answered, but Amber didn't buy it.

Just as the latter was about to ask what was really troubling her younger friend, one of their male friends plopped in the seat across from them. "Winter bombed his sociology final," he said, and Amber gave him a look. "North, you selfish asshole, nobody cares about your third-world problems."

"Not my problem. It's Winter's."

"Where's your loser twin? Why don't you go bother him?"

North pouted and picked up his lunch. "Maybe I will," he blurted mockingly, but as he was about to get up, a white-haired teen sulked into the seat next to him. "I bombed my socio final..." he groaned, and North sat back down. "We know," Amber stated flatly, "it was front page news on the Daily North Gazette." Winter socked North in the arm and the two started to roughhouse until North had Winter in a noogie-lock, and two more male teens and a female sat at the table. "What's the news on the Daily North Gazette?" the female asked, and North glared at her. "Nothing Luna," Minzy said, "so quit fooling around, all of you. We'll get in trouble if the teachers catch you two fighting."

The group sat in silence for a long time, exchanging worried and surprised glances.

* * *

"Hey, Minzy!" Amber ran after the brunette trying to desperately to get away from the school. Minzy turned. "Amber, I really appreciate everything, but I'm fine. Really. I'm just tired. I can't believe it's only been a week and already they claim it's safe enough to go back to school, you know?" she said, and Amber smiled. "Yeah, I do."

Luna ran up to the pair giggling like a crazy man. "Girls! I got it! We'll be models for the magazine One and Only! Look at all these super cute clothes; the models keep them for free!" she exclaimed, and Minzy smiled softly. "Wouldn't want to be dumb like a model," she retorted. Luna hugged the magazine she was holding and gasped dramatically. "How dare you!" she cried out, before the three burst into giggles and started walking home together. "What do you think little Tori is up to right now?" Luna asked, and Amber scoffed. "Probably at the border with her uncle packing sandbags. Goody two-shoes gets to skip school AND make us look bad," she snorted, and Minzy shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe she's dancing with pink, fluffy unicorns on rainbows," she said, and Luna and Amber laughed. But all three girls' laughter ceased when Tori ran up in a broder patrol vest, panting her tongue out. "Girls! Remember how Minzy's brother was lost in that tsunami, but they never actually found him when Bloody Cages' elites searched?"

Minzy grew solemn.

"How could we forget..? Those liars didn't even search the entire area..." she said, and Tori grinned. "Well I got great news. Bloody Cages just got the official government warrant release to do a full search-and-rescue over the entire affected area. They're doing a full scan and only the best of the best soldiers are going to be there."

Luna put her hands on her hips. "What does this have to do with us?" she asked, and Tori's grin widened.

"We can find Minzy's brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I really don't want to do this because my mouse is being an a-hole and I hate this stupid mouse so much, but I'm getting it done anyway...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Warning: Graphic sickness ahead, language, light violence towards females**

* * *

Kaneki watched the ship ride through the water like a knife through butter until the ripples disappeared behind the boat. The back formed a V shape in their wake, and it looked so beautiful to see the reflection in the water.

Lieutenant walked up, rubbing his ribs through his skin and mouthing painful gestures. He stood beside the ghoul.

"Ready?" Lieutenant asked, and Kaneki shrugged. "Honestly...I don't know. It's...nerve wracking when you have those moments to yourself before something big happens...it's like...so..."

"Scary?"

"Yeah. Like everything inside of me is feeling uneasy and I think I might just-" The ghoul turned and threw up over the side of the ship. Lieutenant winced inwardly and gently rubbed the older's back.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" Minzy asked Tori as the girls stepped over heaps of sandbags to get to BC's base.

Tori shrugged. "I don't know, but it sure as hell ain't easy, I'll tell you that."

"Isn't that one leader guy gonna be there? You know, the one they call 'Lieutenant'?" Amber asked, and Luna squealed. "D'mitri Karev! Ugh, he probably will be. How great would that be though!? He's so adorable!"

Amber raised an eyebrow. "Uh, actually, dummy, that'd be BAD. Considering, you know, we're trying to infiltrate his base and pretend to be in his rescue unit?" she said, and Luna waved her hand. "Whatever. I'll just charm him with my pouty face."

"Oh, you mean the same pouty face that failed to get us past Tori's uncle?"

"No..."

Amber rolled her eyes and Minzy stopped. "Guys...look."

The base was flooded with elites and fierce dobermans that guarded the base's every corner, cameras covering every square inch of the base within a two mile radius of the base, students wandering or doing exercises or training, and watchmen guarding the gates surrounding the base.

"So how do we get in?" Amber asked, and Minzy bit her lip. "I have an idea."

* * *

A military jeep rolled up the gates; the two watchmen sent the jeep inside. The gates snapped closed directly behind the jeep, and the watchmen returned to their positions. Tori shook her head. "You guys," she said as she drove the jeep around the base, "I feel horrible lying to those men."

Amber popped her head out from under the tarp hiding her, Luna and Minzy. "How do you think we feel!?" she snapped, "we had to Tori. Do you want to find Minz's brother or not?"Tori sighed. "Alright," she said, "I'll park near the sleeping quarters. You three sneak in and get clearance passes. Signal me when you're in."

* * *

"I wonder where he is," Luna whispered not-so-quietly as the four walked the halls of the base with their badges. Amber glared at Luna. "Get over yourself," she said, "he's not going to be here. He's probably going to be in the lab cooking weird chemical crap or in the bunker devising an ingenious plan to rescue people."

"Yeah, he's definitely devising something," Minzy said, and she pointed inside one of the rooms that was made entirely of mirrors. Inside, Lieutenant was laying in the middle of the floor, appearing to have passed out.

Luna gasped, "this is my chance! I'll save him!"

The three protested as their friend ran inside the room and kneeled beside the shapeshifter. Tori whimpered. "I can't watch."

"Well, looks like this plan will have to work with just three of us," Amber said, but Minzy grabbed the brunette's arm before she could leave. "Whoa," she said, "we're in this together, Amber."

Amber shrugged. "Fine, but if she gets killed, I'm running like hell to the exit and I'm out."

Luna eagerly kissed the unconscious Lieutenant, but he didn't seem to even stir. She frowned and kissed him again, but more passionately. When the male still didn't stir, she whined. "He's broken!" she called, and, without opening his eyes or moving a muscle, Lieutenant said, "no. He's sleeping." He did open his bright green/blue eyes to look directly into hers sleepily. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

Tori stepped into the room, bowing. "U-uh, s-so sorry to bother you, Mr. Lieutenant Karev, sir, but w-we're with the search and rescue volunteers. My uncle got us cleared to be here. Maybe you were informed of our arrival..?" she said, and Lieutenant shoved Luna forcefully off him to keep her from kissing him a third time. The shapeshifter stood and brushed himself off. "I don't believe I did. Must be a bad signal," he said, eyeing the girls suspisciously. "Forgive me if I don't believe you, but, uh, maybe you should check the date on those clearance passes."

All four girls checked the dates on their passes. Amber growled, throwing her pass at Tori. "1999!? Tori, what the fuck!?" she hissed, and Tori whined. "My friend said they wouldn't notice," she pouted, and Lieutenant grinned. "Oh, we noticed," he said, "now. Bye ladies."

* * *

Tori's uncle paced the livingroom in front of the stairs where the four girls were sitting. "What were you thinking!?" he snapped, and he waved his hand. "Nevermind. I don't want to know. Tori, you're grounded until you turn 18. Luna, I've already told your big sister about this and she says you're grounded as well. As for you, Amber, your parents want you home immediately to discuss what to do. Minzy, I want you to please stay here with Tori and I so I know you're safe and not getting yourself into any trouble. I know you want to find your brother. I do. And I understand, but I don't want anything to happen to you either, so you're staying here with us."

The four said their goodbyes, and after Luna and Amber left, Tori and Minzy went up to Tori's room to lay down for lay awake, thinking. How were they going to find her brother now?

It was utterly hopeless.

"What's our next move, Minz?" Tori asked, and Minzy turned her back to her friend. "I don't know if we can't pass ourselves off as BC personnel," she said, "so we'll just have to befriend someone on the inside. And I think I know just the person."

* * *

Kaneki kicked the covers off.

Too cold.

He pulled them back up.

Too hot.

He groaned.

"You know it's midnight and you're sharing a room with three other men who you're keeping awake, right?" Kaname growled sleepily from his bed he was sharing with Zero, and Kaneki sighed.

"Kiss my ass, Kuran," he retorted, earning a curt snort from Zero. Kaname turned to glare at his lover who was pretending to be asleep.

Lieutenant sat up from his spot next to Kaneki and climbed out of bed, going to the bathroom. Kaneki followed. Lieutenant yawned and took the liquid melatonin on the counter, downing it. Kaneki hugged the younger from behind. "Come back to bed; you're my only pillow," the ghoul said past a yawn, and Lieutenant appeared amused. "I'm sorry, Kaneki...I just...what if our rescue struggles are all for nothing..? What if all we find is bodies and not a single living soul..?" he asked, and Kaneki hummed softly. "Then the families will have closure. They'll have something to bury...and something is better than nothing. It'll still be worth it," he said, and Lieutenant sighed.

"Just one. If we can rescue just one person that's still alive and breathing, it'll all have been worth it."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Hello boils and ghouls. How are we all this lovely evening(if you live in the US)? Wonderful? Very well. I am not so wonderful, my dears, but hopefully that'll be fixed curtly if I can get my $%#?!$% ?!#%^ & #$!%$^&%? ! %^ #%**

 **-PLEASE STAND BY-**

 **Sorry about that. Anyway, here's a new chapter of my newest book.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul. That belongs to Ishida Sui. I do not own Camaro. That belongs to Chevy. I do own everything else.**

 **Warning: kidnapping, language, depression, graphic scenery-DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME.**

* * *

"So what's our next move, ladies?" Amber asked. The four were together in the school library, and Minzy was struggling to find any books or information on Bloody Cages.

She pulled out a book and flipped quickly through it. "Well..." she said as she skimmed the book, "I can't find a single thing on them. Like, take a look at this. 'The infamous San Andreas Fault line stretches over a mostly deserted strip of approximately 800 miles long and 10 miles deep in some areas. Because of the fault line's unstable measurements since we were due for an earthquake, no more societies were allowed to build or blossom near the fault line.'"

Tori frowned. "Wait a minute. That order was issued in 1908 after the 8.3 earthquake in 1906 along that fault," she said. Luna whined, "quit speaking nerd! What does that mean!?"

Minzy grinned. "It means we found Bloody Cages."

* * *

"Are you crazy, Minz!? Have you absolutely lost your mind!? The San Andreas fault is 800 miles long and possibly longer! You read that, too, so I know you're not seriously telling me that Bloody Cages runs through San Francisco, Salinas, Eureka..." Amber said as she, Tori and Luna struggled to keep up with Minzy who was now walking at Olympic just grinned wider.

"That's the beauty of it, Amber," she said, "it doesn't. Which city is it that the fault runs directly in?"

"Uhm..San Francisco?" Tori asked, and Amber gasped. "Bloody Cages IS San Francisco! That's how come they were able to come into South Korea and help with the search and rescue in the dangerous areas! They know protocol for these kinds of things! But wait, what does that have to do with what we're doing?" Minzy turned to face her friends and the three had to nearly crash into each other to keep from knocking into her. "Girls, remember when I said we need to friend someone on the inside?" she asked, and the three nodded. "That someone is going to know protocol. How to get in and out of Bloody Cages. And they're gonna know how to get us in to find my brother."

Luna scoffed. "And exactly how are we supposed to find this person? Bloody Cages' students are hidden everywhere. It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack," she said, and her friends looked at her dumbfounded. "Wow, Luna..." Amber said, "that's the smartest thing you've said since we met you."  
Luna blushed. "R-really guys?" Tori and Minzy nodded and Luna gushed. "Anyway...so here's how we'll spot the students. I noticed something on one of the students as he went into the dorms. He had a black card. It's like a club card that gets them anything they want. All we have to do is watch out for the students that use a black card like that, and boom. Bloody Cages student."Amber sighed. "I still don't know what this has anything to do with anything, but okay. Let's go."

* * *

Kaneki yawned sleepily, and rested his head back on Lieutenant's chest. Lieutenant let the ghoul lay down, carefully peeling his orange so the juice wouldn't splash on him. Kaneki twitched slightly and looked up at the younger.

"Why do you smell like cheap perfume?" he asked, and Lieutenant laughed softly.

"Girls tried to infiltrate our base. Set off about a dozen alarms. I was meditating when Nightmare took over and knocked me out. When I woke up, one of the girls was kissing me," he explained, and Kaneki closed his eyes again.

"You didn't kiss back did you?"

"Of course not, silly. Go back to sleep."

"It's like 11am."

"So?"

"I'm going into town. I need to distract my head with a good book."

"I wanna come."

"And sit bored out of your mind?"

"Good point. Okay, but be careful. Take my car."

"No offense, but I don't want to stand out any more than I need to, and a Bentley stands out WAY too much. I'll stick to an escort."

* * *

Kaneki stepped into the school's cafe and looked around. It was mostly a coffee stand and seating area with a large selection of books behind the lobby, and an upstairs with an official library. Kaneki saw four girls in cute outfits reading through books nearby, and he smiled at them before continuing to the coffee stand. He pulled his BlackCard out, flipping it in his hand as he ordered.

* * *

"There," Minzy said, "him." She gestured to Kaneki who was playing around with a black plastic card in his hand, and the four girls watched the ghoul walk upstairs to the library. Minzy bolted up the stairs after him, her friends struggling to keep up. When she got to the top, however, he was gone, and the library was empty. A voice called from behind her. "Why are you following me?" Kaneki asked, and Minzy turned to face him. "Are you from Bloody Cages?" she asked. "I asked you a question first. I'll answer when you answer."

"Fine. I'm not following you. Well...I am, actually...but that's only because I want to know if you're a student from Bloody Cages."

"That's classified."

"Well, assuming from the black Camaro you stepped out of, the dogtags hanging from your car keys, the black card, and the answer you gave me, I already know the answer."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I-you-! Hey! I'm asking the questions here! I want to know what you know! How do I get into the warning-marked areas of South Korea!?"

"That information is also classified."

Luna and Tori ran up panting and out-of-breath. Kaneki raised an eyebrow. "There was four of you. Where's the fourth one?" he asked, and Amber held a chloroform rag over the ghoul's face, knocking him out.

"Right here. Not so tough now, are you?" Amber said, and Tori hissed, "oh my god, Amber are you insane!? That's illegal! You drugged him without his consent! Do you want to go to jail!? Or worse!?"

Minzy shook her head. "No," she said, "this is perfect. Amber, Luna, drag him to the girls' bathroom. Tori, grab a chair. I'll go through his car and see what I can find while he's unconscious. You guys use your shoelaces to tie him up, and good. I don't want him to get away."

Tori grabbed two chairs whimpering and muttering under her breath as Minzy took the car keys in Kaneki's pocket and went down the stairs and outside to the car. The car seemed clean for the most part; only a backpack and a notebook were laying out in plain view. Minzy snatched the notebook and flipped through it. Notes on some kind of psychology class. Homework stapled in. Tore through the backpack. A pencil, a pen, a highlighter, and a book on human anatomy. She flipped open the book. Just a normal book. Minzy threw the stuff into the back and sat in frustration in the driver's seat. Then she saw it. Registration for the car in the sun pulled out the registration and looked curiously at it. A name. An address. Nothing else of any use. "Kaneki Ken, huh? Well, Kaneki, let's see what you're hiding in the glove box." She put the registration back and opened the glove box. Some napkins, a packet of ketchup, and a gum wrapper. Minzy slouched.

* * *

Tori froze. "Oh my god...what is that..?" she asked, and pointed a trembling finger at the ring on Kaneki's finger. Amber rolled her eyes and tied the ghoul's legs to the chair. "It's a ring, Tori. Calm your tits." "N-no, but it looks familiar..." Luna looked at it curiously. "Oh yeah!" she smiled, "Lieutenant was wearing the same exact ring!"

Tori covered her mouth. "We kidnapped the boyfriend of the leader of a multi-national military industry!?"

Minzy walked up. "Slow down," she said, "just because they're wearing the same ring doesn't mean they're together. They probably just happen to have the same ring because, I dunno, the ring company makes more than one of that specific ring in case other people like it? Hundreds of people probably have the same exact ring. Doesn't mean anything."Tori paced nervously, ranting in korean as Minzy searched him. "Wallet," she said, and pulled out am up-to-date clearance card, a master BlackCard, driver's license, and about ten different cards that she had no idea what they were. "Kaneki. He's 20. Okay, wake him up."

* * *

Kaneki woke, groggily stretching. He was stopped by something thin and locked around his body rather messily but securely, and he looked up to meet the gazes of the four girls he saw in the cafe. He gave them a 'really?' look, and shook his head. "You girls have no idea what you're doing. You need to let me go now and I won't go after you or tell your parents anything about this," he said, and Tori nodded shakily. "That sounds like a good idea, guys. Let's just do it and figure something else out. Please?" she said, but Minzy refused. "No," she growled, "he's going to help us get into the danger zone so we can find my brother."

Kaneki narrowed his gaze. "So that's what this is about?" he asked, "you're risking going to prison for breaking and entering, kidnapping, and threatening just to rescue someone who's going to be found anyway?""No. Because you're not going to find him. I am. And you're my ticket in."

"I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but that's not going to happen, and I'll tell you why. Seven teams of elites are going in, and they're being split into quadrants. You would have to be in all seven teams at once to cover enough of the dangerous parts of South Korea and find your brother, if he's even still alive; which isn't likely."

Minzy froze up. She knew in the back of her mind he was right; she knew all along. But hearing someone say it out loud...it was like a definitive moment. She was never going to see him again. She wouldn't even get to bury him, or say goodbye...


End file.
